Ear deformations affect 5% of the Caucasian and Latino population or 12.1 million people (5% of 242.3 million). Each year, 4.26 million children are born of white or Latino parents (2.3 million whites and 1 million Hispanics). Of these, approximately 165,000 are born with deformed ears.
However, according to the American Society of Plastic Surgeons (ASPS), only 29,434 cosmetic ear surgery procedures were performed last year in the US and these were primarily performed on children, leaving the vast majority of the population untreated (it is interesting to note that otoplasty is the only cosmetic procedure performed on children, testifying to the damaging psychological issues stemming from this condition).
The average child has 85% ear development by 3 years of age and ears are typically fully grown by the age of 7 years (the height continues to grow into adulthood, but the width and distance from ear to scalp changes little). This fact in part explains why this procedure is popular with children, as procedures performed from this age onwards will yield permanent results.
Ears also have surprisingly similar features in terms of size, protrusion from the scalp and angle from the cranium. The following is a list of considered standard sizes: fully grown ears protrude from the scalp about 1.8-2.0 cm at midpoint; ear length is typically 5.5-6.5 cm; ear width is typically 3.0-4.5 cm; the ratio between width and length is about 50% to 60%; helical Rim (Helix) 7 mm or about 10% of the height; ear vertical axis 15 to 30 degrees posterior (with the top further back than the bottom).
Features constituting what is considered “normal” ear features are: scapha angle greater than 90 degrees; conchal bowl height less than 1.5 cm; and angle head to ear: female less than 21 degrees and male less than 25 degrees.
Ear deformations typically fall into two broad categories, cartilage deformations and non-cartilage related deformations. Cartilage deformations include prominent (or bat) ears which typically is a problem either of an oversized concha, or too wide an antihelical fold angle or a combination of the two; helical deformations that include: constricted ear including hooding or folding of the helical rim; lop ear where the top of the ear is folded down and forward; cup ear including malformed protruding ear with the top folded down and a large concha; shell ear where curve of the outer rim as well as the folds and creases are missing; and stahl's ear (Spock's ear) where there is an extra fold and pointed top. Non-cartilage related deformations include: lobe deformations, macrotia (oversized ears), and microtia (undersized ears).
Surgical Ear Correction: Otoplasty
The first otoplastic technique to correct protruding ears is attributed to Ely in 1881. Since that report, over 180 surgical techniques have been described in the literature for the correction of protruding ears. These techniques can be subdivided into 3 sub-groups:
“Suture only” technique: First described by Furnas in 1968 (and still used to this day), this technique is used primarily to set back the ears and involves retracting the skin behind the ear and place 2-3 non-resorbable sutures to retract the position of the ear. The Mustarde method is today the most common.
Cartilage splitting or weakening technique or “Davis” method: Excision of skin and cartilage to correct conchal hypertrophy.
Combination of the above two or “converse Wood-Smith” technique: uses a cartilage cutting and suture method to correct and create an anti-helical fold.
All these surgical techniques tend to be performed on an outpatient basis under sedation, although when dealing with children it is advisable to perform it under general anesthesia. The procedure is generally performed primarily by Facial Plastic Surgeons and, to a lesser extent by Dermatologists, ENT and Maxillofacial Surgeons. It typically takes 2 to 3 hours to perform and is not without risks.
Major complications from corrective ear surgery may occur and can be divided into two categories: immediate complications: hematoma and infection which may result in necrosis; and long-term complications include hypertrophic (keloid) scars, loss of sensitivity (resulting from damage to nerve endings), skin and cartilage necrosis as well as unaesthetic results or recurrence of the ear deformity. These complications are responsible for the high (10%) rate of repeat surgeries.